The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time
The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time ist das fünfte Spiel der The Legend of Zelda-Reihe, das von Nintendo entwickelt worden ist. Das Spiel erschien ursprünglich für die Nintendo 64, wurde aber immer wieder portiert bis hin zum Nintendo 3DS, welche unter dem Namen The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D am 17. Juni 2011 veröffentlicht wurde. Das Spiel ist im Königreich von Hyrule angesetzt. Ein Junge, genannt nach dem Auswahl des Profilnamens, aber standardgemäß Link, beginnt zuerst eine Suche nach den drei Heiligen Steine, um mit diesen das Zeitportal in der Zitadelle der Zeit zu öffnen. Später muss der kleine Held mit der Macht der Okarina der Zeit und des Master-Schwertes den Schurken Ganondorf, den Hauptgegner der Zelda-Reihe, aufzuhalten um das heilige Triforce vor Ganandorf zu beschützen. Ocarina of Time genoss den kritischen Beifall sowie einen kommerziellen Erfolg. Es wurden mehr als 7,6 Millionen Einheiten über verkauft und es war das Erfolgsspiel im Jahr 1998. Gameplay Ocarina of Time ist ein 3D-Handlungsabenteuer-Spiel mit Rollenspielcharakter und Rätsel-Elementen. Ocarina of Time ist für seine Mysterien, tiefe Geschichte, Gameplay und eine Meinungsverschiedenheit bekannt. Der Spieler kontrolliert Link von einer Perspektive der dritten Person. Das Verwenden eines Kontrollschemas, was heute üblich ist, wurde zu dieser Zeit als Revolutionär betrachtet. Link kämpft in erster Linie mit einem Schwert und Schild aber er kann auch andere Waffen benutzen, wie Pfeile, Bomben, und Zauber. Indem er kämpft, kann der Spieler Link dazu veranlassen, sich auf einen Feind durch eine neue Eigenschaft genannt "das Z-Zielen" (oder "L-Zielen" in der GameCube Ausgabe) zu konzentrieren. Bei dieser verwendeten Technik, wird die Kamera dem Ziel folgen und Link wird ihm ständig gegenüberstehen, bis der Knopf losgelassen wird. Waffen werden automatisch zum Ziel geleitet und verlangen kein manuelles Zielen. Link gewinnt Kraft und neue Ausrüstung durch die Sammlung von Waffen und Gegenständen, die in Dungeons oder in der Oberwelt versteckt oder verkauft werden. Diese sind zum grossteil alle erforderlich. Wie fast alle Spiele in der Reihe enthält Ocarina of Time mehrere optionale Nebenaufgaben - geringe Ziele, die der Spieler beschließen kann zu vollenden oder zu ignorieren. Vollendung von Nebenaufgaben läuft gewöhnlich auf Belohnungen, normalerweise in der Form von Waffen oder Ausrüstung hinaus. In einer Nebenaufgabe tauscht Link Sachen mit anderen Nichtspieler-Charakteren; diese Handelsfolge geht über zehn Sachen und die Belohnung für die Vollziehung der Aufgabe ist das Biggoron-Schwert, das stärkste Schwert im Spiel. Auf einer anderen Nebenaufgabe kann Link das Pferd Epona erwerben. Das erlaubt ihm, schneller zu reisen. Während Link reitet, kann dieser den Feen-Bogen verwenden. Link erhält die Feen-Okarina am Anfang des Spiels, welches später durch die Okarina der Zeit ersetzt wird. Im Spiel erlernt Link zwölf Melodien, die ihm erlauben, auf die Musik gegründete Rätsel zu lösen und zu den Eingängen der zugehörigen Dungeons zu teleportieren. Die Okarina der Zeit wird auch verwendet, um das Master-Schwert im Tempel der Zeit zu erhalten. Wenn Link das Schwert nimmt, wird er sieben Jahre in die Zukunft geschickt. Dabei reift er zu einem Erwachsenen heran und ist somit in der Lage kommende schwerer Aufgaben zu bewältigen. Junger und erwachsener Link haben verschiedene Waffen und Ausrüstungen. Zum Beispiel kann nur der erwachsene Link den Fanghaken verwenden und nur der junge Link die Schleuder zudem kann er durch bestimmte kleine Durchgänge kriechen. Link kann frei zwischen den zwei Zeitabschnitten reisen indem er das Masterschwert wieder in dem Stein plaziert. Vorgeschichte Die Vorgeschichte erzählt davon das Link bevor er in den Kokiri Wald gekommen ist, bei seinen Eltern in Hyrule aufwuchs. Sein Vater war ein Soldat des Königs. Als er zu Hause mit seiner Frau spricht, fragt sie ihn ob ein Krieg wirklich bevor steht. Er antwortet mit: "Ja so ist es" und erzählt, dass der Krieg entsteht, da die eine Seite Hyrules für die Einmischung in den Krieg zwischen Goronen und Zoras ist, die andere nicht. Er selbst denkt, dass sie lieber den Konflikt schlichten sollten, so wie sie es jedes Mal gemacht haben. Sie fragen sich, was aus ihrem Sohn werden soll, dann sagt die Mutter von Link, dass sie vielleicht einen Ort wüsste, wo sie ihn hin bringen könnten. So beschließt die Mutter ihn nach Kokiri zu bringen. Doch dann wird das Schloss angegriffen. Dabei stirbt Links Vater. Schnell eilt die Mutter auf ihr Pferd mit ihrem Kind unterm Arm. Der Uhu sagt, dass es ein guter Plan wäre, doch warnt sie, dass jeder Sterbliche, der den Wald betritt, zu einer Pflanze wird. Ihr ist die Sicherheit des Kindes aber wichtiger. Als sie den Deku-Baum trifft, erlässt er ihr Einlass. Schnell rennt sie ins Dorf. Da bricht sie zusammen, allerdings sehen sie zwei Kokiris. Die Mutter bittet sie das Kind bei sich aufzunehmen. Dann verwandelt sie sich in einen Baum. Die Geschichte erschien in Form eines Comics in einer Ausgabe der Nintendo Power hier könnt ihr ihn euch angucken. Geschichte Der Feen- Junge Link wird dazu beauftragt, Ganondorf, den Anführer der Gerudo, daran zu hindern, die Macht des Triforces nutzen zu können, um gewaltsam Hyrule zu erobern. Ein Kokirimitbewohner aus dem Kokiri-Wald, namens Link, schlief eines Nachts in seinem Haus. Er hatte einen Alptraum. Im Traum war er auf der Hylianische Steppe vor der Stadtmauer Schloss Hyrules. Die Brücke wurde runter gefahren und Ganondorf erschien mit seinem Pferd. Link stand ängstlich vor ihm und konnte sich nicht bewegen. Außerhalb des Traumes von Link bittet der Deku-Baum, der Schutzhüter des Kokiri-Waldes, Navi, Link aufzusuchen und ihn zum Deku-Baum zu schicken, um ein Auftrag zu erfüllen. Navi fliegt durch den Wald, weckt Link in seinem Haus auf und schickt ihn zu dem Deku-Baum. Zuerst rüstet sich Link mit einem Kokiri-Schwert und Deku-Schild, weil Mido, der Anführer der Kokiri, ihn nicht zum Deku-Baum lässt. Nach einer kurzen Szene beauftragt der Deku-Baum Link ins Innere des Baumes zu gelangen und den bösen Fluch, der auf ihm lastet und Gohma zu vernichten. Link kann den Fluch brechen und er erscheint vor dem Deku-Baum. Dieser berichtet Link, dass Ganondorf dafür verantwortlich sei. Er beauftragt Link nach Schloss Hyrule zu gehen, um dort Zelda, eine junge Prinzessin, aufzusuchen. Der Deku-Baum stirbt an den Folgen des dunklen Zaubers. Link reist nach Schloss Hyrule und besucht dort die Prinzessin Zelda. Zelda berichtet Link, sie habe eine Prophezeihung geträumt und sie glaubt fest an ihrem Traum. Sie hatte den selben Traum, wie Link. Beide schließen daraufhin einen Pakt, um Ganondorf aufzuhalten, indem Link die drei heiligen Steine sucht. Link reist zum Todesberg und kann nach einem Kampf gegen König Dodongo den Heiligen Stein des Feuers von Darunia erhalten. Danach tritt Link seine nächste Reise zum Zora-Reich an. Tapfer befreit und rettet der Held die junge Zoraprinzessin Ruto aus dem Bauch von Lord Jabu-Jabu. Als Belohnung erhält Link den letzten heiligen Stein, den Zora-Saphir, im Gegenzug muss er Ruto versprechen, sie zu heiraten. Als nächstes begibt sich Link nach Hyrule, doch auf einmal reiten die junge Zelda und Impa auf einem weißen Pferd davon. Zelda kann noch auf ihrer Flucht die Okarina der Zeit zu Link werfen. Auf einmal erscheint eine dunkle Gestalt einer Person, die rote Augen hat und dunkel gekleidet ist, mit einem Pferd und verlangt nach einer Antwort, wohin das weiße Pferd geritten ist. Link gibt darauf keine Antwort und zieht sein Schwert und Schild heraus, um gegen diese Person zu kämpfen, weil er ahnt, wer diese Person ist. Daraufhin reagierte die Person und greift Link mit seinen magischen Kräften an und Link wird verletzt. Der Mann stellt sich vor: es war Ganondorf. Still reitet Ganondorf, ohne ein Wort, davon. Link rappelt sich wieder auf, sammelt die Okarina der Zeit und erlernt in einer Vision von Zelda die Hymne der Zeit. Daraufhin begibt er sich zur Zitadelle der Zeit, öffnet mithilfe der 3 Heiligen Steine das Zeitportal, geht zum Zeitenfels und zieht das Master-Schwert heraus. So öffnet er das Tor zum Heiligen Reich und ermöglicht es Ganondorf dort hinein zu gelangen und das Triforce der Kraft an sich zureißen. Da Link im Kindesalter weder Ganondorf so besiegen, noch das Master-Schwert schwingen kann, wird er von Rauru, dem Weisen des Lichts für 7 Jahre in Tiefschlaf versetzt. Als er wieder erwacht, befindet er sich in der Halle der Weisen, im Tempel des Lichts. Rauru erklärt ihm die Geschehnisse der letzten 7 Jahre und gibt ihm den Auftrag die anderen 5 Weisen zu suchen. Am Ende erhält Link von Rauru das Amulett des Lichts und wird wieder zurück in die Zitadelle der Zeit gesandt. Er geht los und trifft auf Shiek, die ihm den Tipp gibt,, dass er die Weisen im Wald, im Feuer, unter Wasser, am Ende der Wüste und in den Städten des Todes (Friedhof) suchen soll. Außerdem rät sie ihm, zuerst den Friedhof von Kakariko aufzusuchen, weil er dort einen Gegenstand erhalten soll, mit dem er den Waldtempel erreichen kann, da er ein paar Gegenstände, die er als Kind gesammelt hat, nicht mehr benutzen kann. So macht er sich auf den Weg. Nachdem alle Tempel besucht und die Weisen gerettet wurden, schaffen die Weisen einen regenbogenfarbigen Weg über die heiße Lava, die zum Teufelsturm, worin sich Ganondorf aufhält, führt. Zuvor trifft Link Shiek in der Zitedelle der Zeit wieder und sie verwandelt sich in Zelda zurück. Weil Ganondorf sie findet, kann er sie aus der Zitadelle gefangen nehmen. Link dringt ein und lässt sich nicht von den Fallen innerhalb des Turms täuschen und kann somit die Siegeln brechen. Er steigt auf die Spitze und liefert sich einen Kampf gegen Ganondorf, bei dem Ganondorf unterliegt. Nachdem er Zelda befreit, flüchten sie zusammen vor dem Einsturz des Turms. Unter den Ruinen schwebt der verletzte Ganondorf hinauf und verwandelt sich zu Ganon. Mit dem Todesstoß kann Link Ganon töten. Die sieben Weisen öffnen das Tor zur Hölle mit ihrer vereinigten Kraft und verbannen Ganondorf in die Hölle. Nach all den Kämpfen entschuldigt sich Zelda bei Link, weil er in die Geschehnisse miteinbezogen wurde. Später steckt Link das Master-Schwert in den Zeitenfels der Zitadelle der Zeit, er wird zu einem Kind und Navi verlässt ihn, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Entwicklung Bevor die Zeit begann, bevor die Welt gebildet worden war, stiegen drei goldene Göttinnen auf das chaotische Land von Hyrule hinunter. Din, die Göttin der Kraft, Nayru, der Göttin der Weisheit und Farore, die Göttin des Mutes. Din, mit ihren starken brennenden Armen, kultivierte das Land, um die Erde zu schaffen. Nayru goß ihre Weißheit auf die Erde, um den Geist des Gesetzes zur Welt zu geben. Die Kraft von Farore schuf alle Lebensformen. Diese drei Göttinnen kehrten zum Himmel zurück und vereinten sich und dabei entstandt ein Triforce. Seitdem ist der Triforce die Basis für die Hyrules Vorsehung geworden; und der Platz, wo der Triforce stand, wurde ein heiliges Land. Setzung Ocarina of Time wird in Hyrule gesetzt. Die hylianische Steppe dient als ein Hauptmittelpunkt, der mit mehreren abgelegenen Gebieten mit der verschiedenen Topografie verbunden ist. Einige dieser Gebiete werden durch eine der Rassen von Hyrule bevölkert: Hylianern, Goronen, Zoras, Kokiri, und Gerudo. Jede Rasse bleibt allgemein innerhalb seines Gebiets von Hyrule und wird von seinem eigenen Ideal geführt. Kategorie:Spiele Kategorie:Ocarina of Time Kategorie:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Kategorie:Orte in: Ocarina of Time